


Kinktober Day 10 - Hate Sex/Face-Sitting

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, Drunk Sex, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: To stay updated on my Kinktober writing and to see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on Twitter @nines35711





	Kinktober Day 10 - Hate Sex/Face-Sitting

Chris was a fucking asshole. He was the biggest douche on Douche Alley. His prickery had no notion of boundaries. He made Eddie look like a complete idiot whenever he got the chance and acted like he'd done nothing wrong. Now the prick was giving him a smug look whenever he got the chance. He had half a mind to teach him a lesson.

He got the chance to teach Chris a lesson at some dumb holiday party. His coworker had gotten  _ extremely _ drunk two hours in and had left himself open for attack. It was the perfect opportunity, except Eddie was also drunk. He was sitting and pushing himself back and forth in an office chair, trying to think of some way to get back at the bastard. The best he could come up with was still really stupid. Finally, he gave up thinking and went with the best thing he could think of.

Eddie grabbed the asshole by his skewed tie and dragged him into an unsurprisingly shitty kiss. Some of the more sober people were shocked while others laughed. When he pulled back, mouth dripping spit from one of the worst kisses he'd ever had, he glared Chris down.

"I fucking hate you," he slurred. He didn't get much further than that because Chris' mouth was on his again. It was shitty and sloppy but damn if he wasn't eager. They managed to steal away from all the people in an unlocked conference room. Eddie pulled him over to the table.

"You're a shit kisser," Chris mumbled into his mouth. He was currently working a hand into Eddie's pants.

"Not much better yourself, dick." He didn't protest though when there was a big warm hand around his cock. Instead, he moaned and grasped onto Chris' shoulders. His hips twitched up into the loose grip.

"Y'wanna sit on my face?" Chris had this stupid ass grin on his face like it was the best idea ever. Eddie found he didn't want to argue for once. He let himself be led to the floor, pants somewhere to be dealt with later. Chris pulled his ass down onto his face, immediately using his tongue. Eddie couldn't help pushing down further. He rocked his hips against the warm, wet pressure of Chris' tongue.

"God,  _ fuck _ . This is the only thing your mouth should be used for. Better than hearing you talk. Mmh, Chris." Eddie groaned as he felt Chris hum and a pair of hands gripped his ass. It felt incredible. He hoped to God they wouldn't be interrupted, because he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from cumming all over the floor in front of his coworkers. He began to shake from the effort of not crushing Chris' face. Chris didn't seem to notice though, because he kept eating ass like it would save him from damnation.

"Chris, Chris, oh fuck Chris," he chanted as his cock spurted all over the carpet. Eddie went limp as he rode out his orgasm. Chris managed to pull his hips away far enough that Eddie wouldn't crush him. The sound of knocking sent them both scrambling to get themselves in proper shape. They exited into the party, silently agreeing not to bring this up if either happened to remember it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on my Kinktober writing and to see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on Twitter @nines35711


End file.
